


With You, By Your Side

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Confessions, Emotional, F/M, Het, Human, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction, Tension, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed has to marry Thornstriker if he wants to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, By Your Side

It was by far the worst proposal in the history of... well, proposals, to put it simply.  
  
He wasn't sure he could consider it a proposal at all.  
  
"I... I don't... What?"  
  
"Thornstriker," Bloodshed softly said as he adjusted the fur on her shoulders, "I… want to protect you... and the only way I can do that is to make you my wife."  
  
"W-Wife?  B-But... They're still after us."  
  
"I know..." He knew their tribes weren't safe just yet.  Megatron, Optimus Prime, and Rodimus were still trying to keep their tribes alive and safe with Nemesis Prime and his tribe of mad vikings still out there.  
  
But he couldn't worry about that for now.  Now, he had to focus on keeping the woman he loved safe.  
  
"I understand this is a lot to take in, but please... I can't keep you here.  My leader... he won't tolerate it.  He won't tolerate one of his own warriors harboring one of Optimus's people.  And he... he doesn't think too kindly of you."  
  
The young woman nodded glumly.  She had been distraught over the fact that she had lost her entire family and her home, but she had remembered the Viking Leader's words.  What he had called her.  
  
Bloodshed could see that she was getting more upset and quickly moved his hands to rub her shoulders.  "Look... I don't want to force you.  But I… I can't think of any other way to protect you.  If you become my wife, Megatron won't be able to hurt you.  He can’t do anything as a leader against the wife of one of his soldiers..."  
  
"I… I see," But the thought of Bloodshed being looked down upon by his own tribe for taking her in when she had no one.  Or perhaps not.  "B-But I can't... I can't."  
  
"...You won't?" Bloodshed felt his body turn cold.  Oh Primus, did she hate him?  Did she really hate him because he couldn't save her grandparents?  
  
"I... I would never forgive myself... if Megatron punished you because of me," She cast her head down, "Or cast you out.  He could hurt you.  Your friends.  Even your father.  I... Bloodshed, I know you want to protect me, but I don't want you to suffer because of me."  
  
"Thornstriker-"  
  
"I know... I might have no one to go back to... but at least someone in my tribe will take pity on me.  I can stay there and you can earn your leader's forgiveness and-"  
  
"I don't care about Megatron."  
  
Thornstriker looked up, but not before stopping to see that his hands are shaking.  
  
"I could care less what that bastard thinks of me.  I could care less what anyone thinks.  I want to protect you.  Even though I-! I couldn't save your grandparents, I can't bear to leave your side.  If they attack again, I won't be with you-!"  
  
"B-Bloodshed?"  
  
"I want to protect you.  And I want you to be my wife not just so I can protect you.  I... I want you to be my wife because I love-!"  
  
His voice stifled.  He had just confessed.  He had just confessed to Thornstriker!  
  
...Primus, as much as this was so nerve wrecking, he had no idea when he might get the chance to do so!  
  
"... I love you, Thornstriker.  I do.  I... If you don't want to be my wife.... then I'll understand.  But please... please let me come with you."  
  
"W-With me?"  Leave his tribe and join Optimus's?  "Y-You would... leave your tribe?"  
  
"They... You matter more to me than they do.  My tribe... they can protect themselves.  But I don't know if Optimus Prime can protect his own people if there’s another attack.  And I-! I don't want to lose you."  
  
Thornstriker didn't know what to say.  Here they sat in Bloodshed's tent with her best friend confessing his love to her.  Begging to remain by her side to protect her from Nemesis Prime and all other dangers for the rest of his life.  
  
If it were a bit more exaggerated, she would think it an old wives tale to entertain the young women.  But it was real.  Bloodshed was swearing himself to her no matter what path it took him on.  
  
She didn't want him to be orchestrated by his tribe and only family.  But he had a point.  There was no telling if Nemesis Prime and his Vikings would come back to strike at them again.  Bloodshed and his friends had been the ones to save her... even if they couldn't save her grandparents.  
  
And there was Airstream... Thornstriker had no idea if he or even Wheeljack were still alive.  And in all the confusion, she had heard nothing of them.  
  
So going back to her tribe would only make their situation worse.  
  
And if she chose to stay... she would have to be his wife.  If only to keep his tribe leader's wrath off of her.  
  
"I... I'll stay."  
  
"T-Thornstriker?'  
  
"I-I'll stay... and become your wife."  
  
Bloodshed could feel his heart beat faster only for her frightened look to ground him in reality again.  
  
"It... We do not have to consummate the marriage," he rushed out before he eased up and gently stroked her cheek.  "If you... do not love me back, I won't force you.  But I swear that I will make you happy and protect you from all harm.  That I promise."  
  
Nodding once, she leaned in to be pulled into a hug.  Thornstriker knew that his promises didn't hold much merit.  Not with their situation as it was.  
  
But now... after losing everything and everyone she had held dear to her heart...  
  
Bloodshed was all she had left now.


End file.
